(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to furniture hardware and, more particularly, to a back and bail assembly for use as a furniture pull which is uniquely adapted for ease of coupling and uncoupling between the bail and the back member.
(2) Prior Art
It is common to provide furniture hardware, such as pulls for drawers, cabinet doors and the like, with handles having at least a pair of legs and means for pivotally securing each of the legs to a furniture component. For example, the securing means for the handle can include a back member having a channel for receiving the handle and an opening in the side thereof for receiving pintles or projections from the handle so that the handle may be pivoted thereabout.
A particular problem has been encountered in assembling such a handle and back member. Typically, the channel must be sufficiently wide to accommodate the full width of the leg and projection about which pivoting takes place. The projection is typically secured within the opening for pivoting by deflecting the handle to position the leg and protrusion within the channel and then releasing the handle so the pins are positioned in the opening. Of course, it can be appreciated that subsequent deflection of the handle can remove the projection from the opening and release the handle from the back member. Such a deflecting force can be encountered, and in fact commonly occurs, when the handle is used to pull the furniture component. Indeed, just at the time when it is desired that the handle transmits a force to the back member and in turn to the furniture component, the handle can deflect causing the projection to pull out of the opening releasing the handle. Generally it has been difficult to provide a back and bail assembly for furniture pulls in which the bail and back member are easily assembled and yet provide adequate support coupling the bail and back member when a pulling force is applied to the bail.
The present invention provides a unique solution to the above problem in that the assembly provides ready coupling between the bail and back member and positive resistance to uncoupling between the bail and back member when the handle is pivoted for pulling the furniture component such as a drawer, and a force is applied to the handle. The invention provides the visual impression that the bail cannot be removed from the back member without substantially destroying the assembly. In fact, assembly and disassembly of the bail and back member can be readily accomplished when the bail is properly positioned with respect to the back member, and a moderate, properly directed force is applied to the bail member.